


When Fear Slithers In

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy faces one of her biggest fears, and Daniel is around to see it.





	When Fear Slithers In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: fear.

Daniel was in the kitchen, cleaning up the remnants of breakfast. The kids were safely on their way to school, thanks to Jarvis. As he placed the plates in the sink, he heard Peggy scream. He couldn’t ever remember hearing Peggy scream. 

He rushed from the kitchen, moving as fast as his crutch would take him, to find her.

“Daniel, get in here!”

“Where are you?”

“Michael’s room!”

He moved quickly down the hall and into his son’s room, expecting to find his wife hurt or that she’d fallen. Instead, he found her standing next to Michael’s bed.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She pointed to a shoebox on the bed.

His brow furrowed and he shrugged. She was upset that Mikey’s shoes were on the bed? At least they were in a box.

“Look inside,” she demanded.

He crutched toward the bed, shooting her a quizzical look on the way. She simply pointed to the box again. He lifted the lid, immediately dropping it after seeing the content.

She gave him a ‘see what I mean’ look.

Daniel opened the lid again, taking a closer look. It looked like a typical gopher snake, variegated brown pattern on its hide. It must have been a young one, as it was not even the length of a shoelace. 

He glanced at Peggy, who had backed away from the bed, the look on her face a mixture of fear and disgust. 

“Michael must have found it in the yard,” Daniel said, trying not to smile. “I didn’t know you were afraid of snakes.”

She scowled. “I am not afraid of snakes. I.... they don’t belong in the house.”

He couldn't fight the smile any longer. She was the strongest woman he knew -- hell, she was the strongest _person_ he knew -- and she was afraid of a tiny snake.

“Stop grinning and get that thing out of here,” she snapped.

“It’s just a little gopher snake, Peg. Harmless.”

“I don’t care. Get it out of my house!”

He walked toward her with the box, and she backed away, turning on her heel and stomping down the hall.

“And don’t forget to talk to your son about keeping nature outside,” she said over her shoulder. 

“ _My_ son,” Daniel mumbled as he walked to the front door. 

Once outside, he removed the lid and tilted the box on its side. The snake slithered out, then wriggled its way toward one of the bushes.

“You’re better off out here, buddy,” he told the snake. “The lady of the house has it out for you.”

“Yes, she does, and she might have it out for _you_ as well, if you don’t behave.”

He turned and saw Peggy in the doorway, hand on her hip. 

He approached her and whispered, “I thought you liked it when I don’t behave.”

The corners of her lips curled up. “That’s different.”

They entered the house, and Daniel disposed of the shoebox.

“How come you never told me you’re afraid of snakes?”

“It never came up,” she replied with a shrug. “I was very young when I was bit by one. It wouldn’t let go and it took my father killing it to get it to give up its grip.” She shuddered.

“What else are you afraid of?”

“My smart-aleck husband holding my snake fear over my head.”

He chuckled. “As tempting as it is, I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

“Could I at least collect a kiss for saving you from the scary baby snake?”

She lightly punched his arm before leaving the room.

“Guess I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”


End file.
